Definitely not a Fairytale
by Shattering Desire
Summary: Laughter and joy; Madness and slaughter; Love and insanity – and smiles and grins of the one you love and those of your own. : Kaworu/Reader : AU FICLET : completed!


Laughter and joy;  
>smiles and grins of an everyday life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Madness and slaughter;<strong>  
>smiles and grins of those you protect.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Love and insanity;<em>  
>smiles and grins of the one you love and your own.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AU Kaworu Nagisa ficlet<em> {**for desushi**}

* * *

><p>Three and half years before, you had the joys and laughter of an everyday life, but now… now everything changed that day; and you remembered it almost as clearly as you did your birthday last night.<p>

It had been on a Friday in March in the year 2009, it was like any other day; shopping until you dropped with the weight, go to a restaurant for dinner with some friends. And you were having a terrific evening until an Angel appeared and nearly killed you like everyone else you knew if that boy had not appeared, although, you had been splatter all over the place with that so-called 'Angel's' blood and it opened your mind that the World was not very great or peaceful. That boy barely even older then Seventeen-year old self was testament to that, and it seemed he was quite used to fighting those _things_ he called 'Angels.'

And maybe less than ten minutes afterwards when you and the said boy were walking away, a van with bold words on the sides screeched itself to stop in front one of the streets you and the boy were in, the boy grabbed your hand and forced you to run away with him. It was confusing. Didn't he work for them – but apparently he did not when he laugh when you voiced this out and turned back to you with amusement completely visible in those wine-colored orbs of his.

What he said both shocked and scared the living Hell out of you; _"Why would I work for them? They – NERV – are, after all, the cause of all this mayhem that took the lives of your friends – possibly even family members that went on unexplainable abrupt 'vacation,' and went 'missing.'"_ Those words, they will forever embed in your mind until the day you die. Which may or may not be any day since now, you work for him and alongside him; 'him' being Kaworu Nagisa (he introduced himself maybe an hour after running away and getting into a safety zone,) and you now kill those things that do not deserve the name Angels.

In addition, it drove you to madness as you slaughter those things after two years of doing so, but as you protect those smiles and grins of those, you do not know, but knowing that you can protect enough children and adults to keep the World going; it does not matter to you. It is enough for you, even as you are on the brink of insanity.

_"How are you not insane already, Nagisa-san?"_ You had asked as frown on your lips as you wondered just how long he has does this – killing angels – for. But when he turned towards you, that same smile that he had saved you with, that was all you needed as your eyes had widen with understanding. He was already gone insane to begin with – long before you appeared and joined him.

It was after that conversation, if you can call it that that which your view of him changed – or maybe it was not very solid to begin with…. However the case is, the battle afterwards had cost the life of a young girl that you had placed in your protection, that you had crossed the final line of sanity, and had lost it forever – literally; and your boss had become someone precious to you. So precious, you tackled Kaworu when his back was turn to an Angel not yet dead and took most of the damage meant for him. Even afterwards, when you woke up from a few days sleep in the recovery room, and when you were giving a lecture by Kaworu himself for protecting him, he was still too precious to let him die.

_"But you can't die, not yet."_ You had stated as a smile placed on your lips. Your eyes clear yet murky with emotions. _"You are far too precious to die."_

The look he had on his face was priceless, precious, and downright hilarious, so you laughed until you heard the next words spilling out of those grinning lips of his.

_"Really now? I'm glad you think so, but no, you are far more precious, my dear [Name]."_

Movement made it into your ears and forced you out of your musing and tense before relaxing when last night came back into mind.

"Dearest, although I did give you an amazing gift last night, shouldn't you get up already?" Questioned a voice you knew and loved from beside you, and when you turned to meet those amused eyes of your beloved, you grinned and moved to sit on top of him. "Well now, I see you still have _some_ energy left." He teased when you wiggled around to get comfortable.

"Hah, I always have energy left for another round for either a fight or sex, you should know that." You mocked, wrapping your arms around him tenderly. "Besides, I was thinking of how we met and how we become to be."

This rose brows and Kaworu placed his hands on your sides as he held you, his lips still has that smile of his. "Oh?"

"Mhmm, and it is definitely not the fairytale I always wanted, but since I have you…" You trailed off, lifting your head from the man's amazingly comfortable chest to give your lover a kiss. "I can deal with it, since you far better than _**any**_ fairytale."


End file.
